I thought I've lost you
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: Italy and Romano has to fight Russia alone. With no other allied, Germany and Spain have to face the fact that the ones they cared for has left them, and nothing will ever be the same again.GerIta hinted SpaMano.
1. Prologue

Yea yea I know, gotta update my other fan fic but this one have been stuck in my head for a REALLY LONG time so I decide to write the prologue. And it's a crack fic that means that all the war and the military stuff are all fake, I made it all up, sorry.

I'm hoping that in this fic I could make the characters not OOC . and I'm hoping that I could prove that HRE is Germany in this fic -_-". O well with no further ado~! The fic!

"So you're leaving?"

The figure in front of him nod, head bowed down, looking to the floor.

There were an awkward silence between the two, and finally the taller figure decides to break the intense silence.

"I don't want to lose you…"

This cause the shorter man to look up in shock, but the smile.

"I promise that I'll come back safely! I can't keep on relying on Germany on everything now can I?" the brown haired man said smiling sadly, even thought he didn't know for sure what will happen next.

The Italian and the Russian war.

"I-" the Italian man was cut off by a pair of strong arm wrapped around him and a protecting manner. Germany who was closing his eyes the whole time finally opens them 'how did it come to this?' he thought bitterly.

--Flash back—

A hand slammed itself hard to a table causing those who are in the room to look frighten at the scene.

Germany was in a state that not even 50 men's with gun can make him go down to one knee.

"WHY CAN'T I HELP HIM?!" he was shouting to his boss who just looked at him with no fear at all.

"We can't interfere," looking up at the nation angered look he continue "no matter what happen"

More anger filled Germany's thought.

"But we're allied with them! Doesn't that gives us the right to help them?!"

"No, and you're a nation don't forget about that"

"What does-?!"

"You can't die, but your people can. Have you ever think about that? If you drag them in to this they will carry out as what you told them to, but do they know why?" the question sent Germany back.

"W-well-"

"No right? I'm sorry but we Germans can't let our self get involve any further in this. If this is not our war, it is not in our will to fight a long side with them" the glare look firm towards the nation in front of him. Germany looked down to the floor, not daring to say anything. Noticing the Nations sadness, the German boss smiled.

"But I think we can help them with providing extra weaponry and helps, like when this is all over we will surely help them with the clean up. How's that sound?" Germany quickly look up to face his boss with disbelieve written all over his face.

"W-we will?" his boss nodded in reply.

"Thank you!" then he ran out from the room to where he could find the Italian man could be.

--- End of flash back—

"I'm sorry Italy, I wish I could provide you with more than just weaponry and medical officer…" the German said still hugging the Italian close scared that if he let go, it will all over for them.

"It's okay, that's enough. Thank you so much Germany!" the Italian hugged back, burying his face in the German's shoulder.

The two just stood there enjoying each other's company until it is time to let go to accept tomorrow day light.

Because when tomorrow comes…

Everything will never be the same again.

Now let me explain this to you… I don't hate Russia I just want him to be the bad guy in this story and why you ask? Easy 'cuz he want to concurred Italy but the Italian (Italy and Romano) refuse. Therefore there will be a war decide who will get the upper hand. The Germans and the Spanish are not allowed to participate in this war therefore The Italian have to fight alone.

Yes I'm having GerIta and SpaMano since it'll be boring if there is no Romano and his foul mouth. XD

The next chapter will tell about the war and how it effect Germany and Spain about having Italy and Romano left for war.

Review please! Thx.


	2. Leaving you

"Romano!" Spain's voice rang through the house causing a certain dark brown haired man to snap out from his thought.

"Ah Romano there you are~!" a certain Spanish man run toward the Italian who was standing in the middle of the tomato garden they both planted together. Romano doesn't have to look back to know who it was, because he recognize that voice like the back of his hands.

"Na~ Romano~ what are you doing out here all alone?" the emerald eyes man said still looking at the unmoving figure of his friend. Getting a little worried that he hadn't receive any answer, Spain opens his mouth again to speak but was cut off by Romano, "I'm going tomorrow," he said with a sad tone "I'll probably won't come back…" looking up to the sky his bangs covered most of his eyes causing the Spanish man to unable to see what were hidden beneath those wonderful brown orbs of his. Well his question was soon answered by a single drop of tears flow down the Italian cheeks.

"Dammit!" sobbing now Romano continue "I hate it! Sometimes I wish that I wasn't even a nation! I can't die! I can only see people dying in front of me and I can't do a fucking thing about it!" dropping to the ground Romano starts to sob violently. Spain quickly wraps his arm around the smaller man broken figure, sadness was written all over his face.

"There There," knowing very well that the younger man was in deed very scared "you're gonna be just fine" pulling away to look at the Italian man's face, wiping the tears away with a big smile on his face. "And beside if you lose, there's no way I'm just gonna let my little cute Romano go!" Romano's face blushed like a tomato then hit Spain right in the face "YOU TOMATO BASTARD!!!" in the end the two of them spend the amount of time left laughing together.

--5 Hours before departure for the war—

Italy was for once woke up early, preparing for the war equipment checking if he misses anything and was planning to leave the house before Germany woke up (note: he turns off Germany's alarm clock) so he doesn't have to look at those sad blue eyes again.

'_At your house, what do you do with people you like?'_

Italy's eyes shot up.

That memory…

'_you kissed them… I guess….'_

'_I see…_ _I've always loved you since the 900's'_

Italy touched his lips, 'I wonder… if you're still out there somewhere…'

Unnoticed by the Italian man, a certain albino man was at the door frame looking at his with a look that the man often almost never wore.

"Ita-chan" Looking to the door frame he spotted Prussia standing there with a face that even the Italian man could tell what he's thinking.

"Ah! Prussia!" Italy said while looking up "What's wrong ve~?" Trying to sound as happy as possible, but Prussia know better "are you leaving without a proper goodbye? Not even to the awesome me?" trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Italy just laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck "I-I'm sorry ve…" when he opens his eyes Prussia was bending don to an eye level with Italy "If you don't win this war, there's gonna be a lot more blood spilled" Prussia said with a serious tone, again Italy looked shocked "W-what do you mean by that ve?"

Prussia's eyes darken, "if you lost that automatically makes you a part of Russia's territory, and we're not gonna let that happen so…" the word 'we' makes Italy gulp, but didn't say anything "me and some other nation are planning to attack Russia at full force two days after your war against him, which we think that he's too weak to fight back and then we'll help you get your freedom" Italy's eyes widen at what the older man said.

"P-Prussia-san…" touched at the fact that a lot of people cared for him "Thank you so much!" hugging Prussia, taken a back with the action Prussia just smiled and said "you're welcome Ita-chan! Everything that is planned by me is always awesome and brilliant!!! Kesesesese~"

"But I'm not going to let that happen" at this Prussia stopped laughing and look at Italy "what?! But you just said-" "I'm not going to let that happen because I wasn't going to lose this war, no matter what the causes is" smiling brightly "already knowing that so much of you so cared for me kept me going so please just believe that I can win this war, and Prussia-san if it's not too much to ask who had agree to this plan?" Italy ask, Prussia put a thinking pose the reply "hmm let's see the awesome me of course, and then there's Hungary, that bastard Austria, that silent Japanese guy, Spain, and…" looking at Italy "west…" Italy was either shocked to hear the news or just plain happy.

"Germany is also involved in this ve?"

"Well I don't know about that but I was planning to ask him"

"O I see… well I better get going now since I don't want to get late! See you later Prussia-san!" getting up Italy headed towards the door with all the equipment.

"Prussia-san… please takes good care of Germany for me…" Looking back at Prussia he smiled brightly "And hope that we'll meet again!" with that Italy left the house but he's no longer the same person anymore. He was no longer clumsy, lazy or always making pasta in the middle of the battle field. No, he was a new person, for as long as he's at war he'll hope that he'll be able to keep his strong image and doesn't let anyone down.

'Good bye… I hope we meet again…. Prussia-san, Hungary-san, Austria-san, Big brother Spain, and of course… Germany… I want to come back to you all and bring smile to your face rather than a frown… so please… just wait for me and support me from where you are now, and hope that I would win this war…'

The wind blows bringing the message to those who were assign to.

~*~

Germany woke up, feeling the empty spot on his bed he quickly stood up finding Italy is missing. Panicking he ran to the kitchen the living room, everywhere where he thinks that Italy might be but found the teen was nowhere in the house. Going back to the living room he spotted Prussia having a cup of coffee with his chick chirping on his head.

"Oi Bruder! Do you see Italy anywhere? I can't seem to find him anywhere"

Prussia look up from his coffee.

"Eeh? I didn't think that you're that forgetful west, he went to war remember?"

Then yesterdays news came flooding in to him, "o I see, well that leaves one question unanswered" looking at his brother.

"why did he leave without even saying anything to me?" the look on the blond man's face seem to tell that he's still in the state of confusion. Prussia stayed quiet for a while then answer.

"He didn't want to say goodbye to you…"

…………………….

Ehh you know what to do now…. Sorry is this one looked like PruIta but the truth is that in this fic Prussia really cared for Italy but in a more brotherly way so no worries the next chapter will be about the war! Stay tuned! Review please~!


	3. The war has begun

Thanks for all the reviews people~! 'm not gonna say much so here you go~!

Warning: Swearing. (Rated-T because of that)

Germany's eyes are wide in shock.

"W-what?"

Prussia looks at him, "ehh? Are you deaf or something, west? 'cuz there's no one in the world that can't hear what the awesome me just said! Kesesesesese~"

"That's not what I mean! Why in the world would Italy just leaves like that?!" Germany said voice full of anger. Prussia looks away. Face turn serious again.

"Like I said, he doesn't want to say goodbye"

"Yes but, why?!"

Prussia looks back to his Brother.

"Because if he did, he would have to see you that means that you would probably make a promise to him for him to be safe, he's probably afraid to broke a promise with you "

Germany was taken aback. Then he lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his blonde bangs.

"T-Then tell me this then…"

"Hmm?"

"W-Will he be okay out there?" Germany gives his brother a sad smile. Noticing this Prussia gives a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't be too worried 'bout that… 'cuz when Ita-chan left the house there's this look in his eyes that says that he's not gonna back down, not without a fight" getting up from his seat, the albino man walks towards the slightly taller blonde man, and pat him gently on the shoulder "there's nothing more we can do now, let's just hope for the best and sees what happens next" with that the albino man left Germany to think.

'_I don't know if you can hear me or not or if it's too late to make this promise… but please if it's not too much to ask, be back safely…'_

A wind blew past Italy and he stops his track.

"That was weird ve~"

"Oi Feli! What are you doing?! Come on we gotta hurry before that Vodka bastard maniac gets there before we do!" Romano shouted. He was wearing his old military uniform not much different from the one he used to wear but it's still different.

"AH! Sorry ve~! I'm coming!" Italy runs to where his brother is, even though it's a little hard to run with a full war uniform.

'_What was that? Why did it sounded like someone is saying something to me?' _that was the last thing on his mind before he spotted his enemy's armed forces not far from where he stood.

'It doesn't matter now…' with a sigh Italy continue his thought 'because no matter what happens, win or lose this will be the final battle that I have to fight'

"Become one with Russia da~ so we could all go home and celebrate with a nice bottle of vodka~!" Russia said with his usual smiling face. This boils up the Italian twins' blood. But of course it is oblivious of who would explode first.

"YOU FUCKING EVIL BASTARD!!! LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE ONE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!!!" Romano shouted to Russia. The Italian and the Russian military force were preparing themselves for further command from their nation. Italy who was closing his eyes the whole time opens them with a look of determination, and unshielded his own weapon and his Nation's flag; setting it in to the Italian side of the war.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WE WILL NOT SURRENDER OUR FREEDOM ESPECIALY NOT TO YOU!"

Russia smiled and said, "I'll take that as a no then… oh well you can attack now da~" with Russia's calm command gun shots rang through the air.

The war has begun.

Germany seated himself in the living room near the phone, waiting for a call from his boss or one of his spies that he sent to check on the war. Then the door bell rang snapping Germany out from his thought.

Ting Tong.

"Coming!" when he opens his door, there stood a certain dark browned haired man. Spain. At first Germany thought that the Spanish man is looking for his brother.

"Umm Bruder's not here right now, I think he's at Austria's house" Germany said.

"Oh no! No, I came here to see you" Spain said with a big smile on his face. Germany look confuse but decided to let the Spanish man in side.

"Come on in" widening the door to let the emerald eyed man enter.

"Thanks!" the Spanish man seated himself on the couch, Germany seat to the opposite of him.

"So what brings you here?"

"Ehh?? Is it so wrong for me to m-come here?" Spain said with a hurt look on his face. Germany sweat drop.

"oh come on! I even though I don't know you well I know that you would come all the way to Germany to talk to someone you barely knew!" Germany said eyes twitching.

"Okay Okay you got me~" rising his hands in defeat, Spain continue "I like to ask you if you want to make a temporary alliance with me" Spain said with a serious tone. Germany looks confuse but still have the same blank look on his face.

"And what alliance are we talking about here?" Spain rested his chin on his hand, looked back to Germany with a smile on his face.

"you see, your brother has form a group of nation of who wants to help the Italians, but his not thinking straight so I've ask my boss, he said that I can only help them with providing them extra weaponry and medical treatment" Spain said.

"Same as what my boss said" Germany said with a monotone voice.

"yes well, since we're on the same side I was thinking that maybe we could combined our forces and send a few of our best men to assit the Italian and after the war is over we could help them with the clean up as well. What'd you say?" extending the hand for a hand shake. Germany closes his eyes to think then opens them.

"That was a stupid question to ask" Germany said standing up. Spain looked shocked for a while but Germany shook his hands.

"of course I'll accept. So how do you planed on sending a few of our troops to them unnoticed?" Germany said with a smirk. Spain smiled then talks to Germany about the plans.

"Tch! Dammit! These guys just keep on coming!" Romano shouted through the war zone shooting down another Russian soldier, and after a few shoots he was out of ammo.

"Son of a bitch! Feli I'm out!!!"throwing the weapon away, noticing his brother foul language and his name is called Italy look for his brother, after finding him trying to knock over a Russian with bare hands, Italy throw one of his gun at him "Fratello Hands Up!!" Romano quickly catches the gun and shoot the Russian without a second to waste.

"Fuck it!" now it's Romano's turn to look for his younger brother "Italy! We got to get back to the nearest base! We're almost out off ammo!" Romano sees his brother got hit on the left shoulder and shoot back, running to his brother panting. "a-alright…"

Sorry if this one is boring but for the mean time the story will be like this, hope I can update more quickly but my laptop is always being used by either my Mother or my brother. I'll be a miracle if I manage to get it in one piece. And I'm so sorry for any grammatical error, spelling mistakes, and I'm truly sorry if the character are OOC. I just made Romano and Italy a killing machine…. TT^TT but don't worry I'll tell youwhy in the next chapter! Review please~


	4. when I'm down

I'm so sorry for the long wait! 'm family has been using it, and now I'll try to update this fanfic more often since many people have been reading it. Enjoy!

"WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!!!" Romano shouted to everyone in the small tent of the Italian military temporary base.

", please calm yourself…" one of the man said to the exploding Nation.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down??" gesturing his hands to pointed at the door of the tent, "MY PEOPLE RISK THEIR LIFES FOR THIS! AND WHAT DO THEY GET?!" everyone stayed quite "A BULLET SHOOT THROUGH THEIR HEADS!!!" nobody has ever saw the older of the Italian twins so angry before, sure he explode tons of times but this time it's different, it was full of anger and no other emotion.

"F-fratello…" Italy said with his low voice. Romano quickly looks to his younger brother "What?" reply the older nation voice still filled with anger.

"The wea-" Italy was cut off by a young soldier who came to the room, cloth dirty because of the war, a few scratches and bruises but aside from that he looks fine, "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's phone call for you Mr. Vargas" remembering to look at Italy rather that Romano. Italy excuse himself and left with the young boy, leaving Romano to continue his ranting, and a few others who was strong enough not to make themselves cry because of the scolding they got from Romano.

"Do you know who is it from ve?" Italy said while walking beside the younger man, but slightly taller and more built that him.

"He said he was 'The Awesome Helper' if I'm correct and a few of other that I could hear form the background when he called" the man said. Italy sweat drop at the name of his caller.

"Hello Prussia-san, how are you ve~?" trying to sound as happy as possible, but only can go so far since his voice is really weak.

"_Ita-chan!!! Are you okay? Do you need more help? Are you eating properly? ARE YOU EVEN STILL BREATHING??!"_ Italy could hear a loud (and multiple) sound of a pan hitting the poor man's head, and heard the muffling sound of the fallen phone on the other line.

"_I'm sorry about Prussia! Ita-chan, are you alright?"_ Italy smiled hearing the gentle voice of the women that has taken care of him for so long.

"I'm fine Hungary-san! Well except a few scratches and burns, but aside from that I'm fine ve~!" Italy said forcing a smile even though she can't see him. On the other line Hungary frowns.

"_Ita-chan, don't push yourself to hard… you got us remember? So if you need any help or back-ups, please just inform us and we'll send our troops to help you…"_ Hungary said with a smile on her lips while saying this.

Italy lowered his head hiding his eyes from the world then reply,

"Hungary-san, I appreciate your concern, but this is a battle that I have to fight alone, this will probably the last and only battle that me and fratello have to fight by ourselves, to tell you the truth, we're losing…" the last sentence brings Hungary to reach for her weapon, but stop when the younger nation continues "but, if we won then It'll be with our own power, but if we lose then…" Italy smiled sadly " only I that have to face the consequence, I'm sure Russia will be satisfied just by having me ,and maybe he'll leave fratello alone, so please Hungary-san… tell everyone to forget about the battle plans, I don't want to get anyone involve in this… I don't want to see any of you got hurt… let's just hope that we'll meet again" and with that Italy said his good bye and hung up.

Hungary losing her balance fall to the floor crying everyone in the room had heard every single word that come out from Italy the speaker phone continue beeping. The room fell silent, except for the silent sobbing of Hungary. Prussia who was on the floor after being hit by Hungary, just look forward with no real point, Austria sat on his piano seat covering his face with his palm, Spain lean on the wall looking to the ceiling and lastly Germany. He's face expression was unreadable, it was between hurt, concern, confuse and other emotion that cannot be found.

'_Italy… what's happening out there?' _

The Italian soldiers was losing badly, every single troops that are sent out there will have to struggle just to get to the other end of the Italian border line.

Being a nation, Italy and Romano cannot die, but they could still fell pain, and every bullet that goes through their flesh would cause them to lose more blood.

"Italy go north! I'll take south!" Romano said as the two brother separate ways.

5 cuts on left hand, 6 bullets on the other, 2 awful gashes, and 7 total body and legs scratches with multiples bloody wounds. A normal human would be right in the middle of the clouds right now, but as for Italy, he was in a line between light and darkness. Despite his entire wound, he was still struggling to fight. Blood dripping with every step he takes.

Until finally Italy was at his limit. He fell to the ground.

'I can't move… my body won't let me… please body move! MOVE!' but it was a vain he still lying on the bloody battle ground.

'it hurts… I wonder if I can still win this war…' then, he closes his eyes, and all he saw is darkness.

it's dark.

The place is empty.

Only a bloody lying figure that lay there. Then another figure approach him.

"_I'll be back… just wait for me…"_

"_Holy Roman?!"_

"_Just wait for me… just wait and when I'm back, I'll promise that I'll make you the happiest person on earth… Italia" his voice was soft and Italy was for sure that that was Holy Roman Empire._

Italy's eyes shoot up and got up slowly.

'That's right I can't give up! I'm still waiting for Holy Roman to come back with lots of sweets and maybe I can introduce him to Germany… yeah… they could be close friends'

Holding his left hand Italy continue his struggle.

'I'll win this! I'll win this war for sure!'

That was the last thing on his mind before he moved forward.

'Italy, be safe okay?'

'Germany?'

Muahahahaha~! Man this is just crap. Can't believe that the GerIta and SpaMano is lost! I have to work harder! The next chap will be the end of the war!

Will the Italian lose or won?

Found out in the next chapter!

Review are greatly appreciated~ ^^


	5. Ending the war

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS BULLSHIT!!!" as always, after a hard day of fighting Romano is the only person that hasn't lose his strength to explode, some people just ignore him, while other give the younger Italian a worried look, because day after day the usually chirpy Italian was quiet, and looking paler than usual.

"Oi Italy! Don't just stay quite! I know that you've been planning something for weeks! And I know that it's about how to defeat the God dammed Russian! Now spill it!" Romano said looking at his brother.

Italy stayed quiet; every eyes on the room are set on him, until he finally decide to broke the silence by answering his brother.

"T-the plan is not yet complete there are a few miss calculation and since it's the 8th weeks we've been fighting this war ve, my soldier has lessen… so…"

"So what?" Romano said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"So if I were allowed to do this plan, I want to do it alone with a few chosen men's of my own ve" Italy said with a serious tone, Romano who was also serious nod,

"So what's the plan?"

Satisfied with his brother reply, Italy got up and started to point at furious spots at the map on the table, everyone in the small tent listen carefully and gives advice if need and the discussion of the battle plans continue.

"O-Oi! Italia W-what are you doing there all alone?" a little boy in black shouted to a figure who was sitting on an empty plot of land, looking to the view in front of 'her'.

"Ah~! Holy Roman! I'm sorry if I slacked off! I'm really am! I-I'll go back to work! J-just please just don't hurt m-me!" The little 'girl' said shaking badly, after discovering the others present.

The Holy Roman Sigh, "No, its okay… let's just have a day off, I'm sure Austria will agree to this" He said smiling. Then with those words the little Italian hugged the boy.

"Thank you so much ve~!"

The blond haired boy blushed madly and gently shoved the younger Italian away from him. Revealing 'her' cute face, then he blushed again.

"Y-y-you're welcome…" The Roman Empire said looking away, not dare to make eye contact. Italia smiled brightly.

"Nee~ Shinsei Roma, let's lay down on the grass!" Italia said, still blushing Holy roman nodded.

"W-why are we doing this?" Still unsure as to why they're lying on the grass. The little 'girl' smile softly, then replied,

"It calms me down ve~ I don't know why but…" reaching 'her' small hands to reached the sky "I don't know how many times I've wished that I could be the source of everyone's happiness and calmness," looking to the Roman empire "like what the clouds and you have an effect on me Ve~" Italia's smile brighten, causing the slightly older boy to blushed again, but smiled replied the smiled.

"You shouldn't try to hard though"

"Eh~? Why is that ve~?" Italia said looking a little confused.

"Because, just by smiling without a reason at all and giving comfort to those who are important to you, will surely bring them happiness" he said calmly for the very first time he's around the 'maid', "you've done 1 out of these two things though"

"Then I will do my best to fulfill the second one then!" hugging the Roman Empire "Because I know that Shinsei Roma will help me and always be there for me, right?"

Taken a back with the question, The Holy Roman Empire can't do anything but nodded "Y-Yeah…"

////-////

Beep Beep Beep

The sound of an alarm clock woke Germany.

'Who is that? Who's that little kid?'

Germany got out from his bed, "Smiling without a reason, eh?" Germany sigh.

"That sounds a lot like Italy…"

With that he goes to the bathroom.

"Why? Why did that kid with black look so familiar?" Germany looks to the mirror.

"He almost looks like me…" Germany sighs again and brushed that thought out of his mind.

'It's probably some random dream…'

"_Because, just by smiling without a reason at all and giving comfort to those who are important to you, will surely bring them happiness"_

Those words rang through Italy's mind.

'Gomende Shinsei Roma… I'm about to break the second one…'

"Feli… are you sure you want to do this alone?" Romano said with worry covers his tone.

"I'm sure ve, this will be the last day of our struggling, I- I just hope that we can get through without getting caught"

"I'm sure you can! Now go you idiot! On with the plan!" Romano said pushing Italy so he was running to his group, Romano smiled softly.

'Let's win this war, win or lose the war ends tonight' (1)

The plan was simple really; get in to the Russian Territory, set up some bombs and leave.

It was simple, but NOT easy, especially getting through the Russians, and Of course Italy has already calculate that also.

"Status Report"

"G-2 in position, sir"

"G-7 in position, sir"

"G-3A in position sir"

And all the groups inform Italy all their position and telling him they've already set the time. So far so good, they haven't been spotted, yet.

Italy's part of the mission is the most dangerous, that's why he's doing it alone.

Those who were done setting the timer bomb are told to leave immediately to give those who went to war some assistance.

Setting time: 30 minutes.

Just as the Italian soldiers calculated, there are more soldiers who stayed in the HQ rather tam at the battle field. So when all bombs explode, they (The Italians) will have the upper hand.

Italy have to set the time for 15 minutes rather than 30, to cause some attention to the Russian, causing some of the soldiers to come back and give assistance to those who are in the HQ lessening the amount of soldiers in the battle field.

"Hope this works" with that Italy quickly turn on all of the bombs.

The one set on his watch is his own allowing him to know how much time he has left to get away from the Russian territory.

"Oi!"

'I've been spotted!' not stopping Italy run faster.

13 minutes 12 seconds.

'I gotta hurry!'

More soldiers are chasing Italy, getting really scare Italy uses his weapon. Throwing a grenade at them, (and for once he didn't throw the pin instead of the grenade) resulting taking down 10 soldiers and slowing some of them down, but many are still following him steadying their weapon to aim at him.

"GAH! Don't shoot please ve~!"

Note: they're Russian. They don't care and doesn't understand what Italy's saying.

9 minutes 49 seconds.

Releasing that he's almost out of time, Italy throws more Grenade and Starts to use his gun.

5 minutes 35 seconds left.

"I'm running out of time!" with that Italy almost made it to the war zone but a hand stops him by grabbing his legs.

"Yesli ya umru, ya beru tebya s soboĭ" a bloodied Russian Soldiers with his Body half covered in blood caused by one of Italy's grenade grabbed him.

10…

Italy's eyes widen.

9…

"W-what?"

8…

The Russian soldier chuckle darkly, then answer.

"Hehehe… If I die… I'm taking you with me…"

7…

Italy tries to kick the hand to let go but instead the grip becomes stronger, making Italy impossible to be let go.

6…

"Let go!"

5…

Trying again with panic starting to rise.

4…

"Fratello! Anybody! Help me ve!"

3…

'It's futile … I'm going to die…' with that Italy stops his struggling and falls to the ground.

2…

'I'm sorry everyone… I can't fulfill my promise of coming back…' hot tears start to stream down his cheeks.

'Hungary-san…

Austria-san…

Prussia-san…

Romano nii-san

Big brother Spain…

And of course…

Shinsei Roma… and

Germany…

Farewell everyone…'

1…

Italy closes his eyes and there was a loud explosion heard, for a second everything stops.

Germany un-accidently drops something when he was cleaning, and picked the thing up. Surprise as to what he dropped.

"Italy's diary" deciding that there's no harm in read a few pages of it, Germany flips through a few of them.

14 June xxxx

_Dear diary, _

_Today was really fun ve~! Me and Doitsu played soccer and I won by 10 score ahead of him! And when we were in the middle of the game Fratello came and tries to hurt Germany but ended up running home crying, I wonder why he's crying ve~ o well!_

Smiling a little Germany let his mind remembered that day, it was a bright sunny day, Italy had 'force' Germany to play soccer with him, and Germany had ended up losing. It was fun but depressing at the same time. Flipping through a few pages Germany began to read again.

19 August xxxx

_Dear diary,_

_Today me and Doitsu Starts our training again, it was really tiring ve… but I'm happy because Germany said that I'm getting better at it! I was so happy that he said that! Hmm… maybe I should make some pasta for him tomorrow… _

'It's about me again…' flipping through all the pages, Germany notice that most of what Italy had written in his diary are mostly about what they did together. And finally Germany settles on the last page. There is no date or other random drawing in this page, it was just written;

_I'm going to war tomorrow… this will probably my last diary entry… since I don't know that I will come back alive or not, I Just hope that I can come back still in one piece. I don't want to get anybody worry about me… hmm, well nobody will miss me anyway… but I still have to wait for Shinsei Roma… he promised me that he will come back, so I'm gonna wait for him. And maybe I can introduce him to Germany… I hope they can be good friends and afterwards I'm gonna make pasta for both of them and play soccer with them all the time! That is if I survive…_

Germany notice that there's a crumbled paper caused by the tear that drop from Italy's eyes when he's writing this.

'Who is Shinsei Roma?'

But Germany continues reading.

_I've been keeping a secret from everyone, the truth is for weeks now I've been making plans to defeat the Russian so we could end this war quickly, but apparently one of the plan that are affective, actually uses timer bombs so I don't know what will happens next but… I'm ready to put my life for all the lives in my country. So I guess this is the end then, if anyone reads this… then you have already known what will or probably has happen to me… please Gives this to Germany, Thank you. _

Germany quickly stood up and rushes to the phone. The other line answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Spain! Get your troops ready we're leaving!"

'Italy… don't say that nobody will miss you! A lot of people love you! Don't let them down Italy…' after that Germany wears his green military uniform and left the house.

Again sorry for the long wait and the OOC-ness and the grammar mistakes AND for the lack of romantic atmosphere… but don't worry the next chapter will be up in a few days time!

Shipping for next chapter: Germany and Spain finally starts to act, but when they got to the Italian and Russian war all they see is corpse and abandon field, where are the Italians? Did they won the war? And most importantly… what happens to Italy? Is he even still alive?

I think that was too much question…

O well!

Review are greatly appreciated~!


	6. I've finally found you

Thank you for all the reviews you guys! It keeps me updating the story~ okay I will shut up now. XP

As soon as Germany and Spain arrived at the war zone of the Italian and The Russian war, all they see is that dead corpse laying everywhere and maybe some soldiers rooming around the place collecting the dead.

At first everyone both Spanish and Germans soldiers are astonished of the view in front of them, almost all of those who are dead are the Italian. This give chill to the back of the neck of Germany.

"what happened here?" Spain said scanning around the place with concern written all over his face. Germany just stood there not daring to say anything, until he finally decides to break the silence.

"Team A go west! Teams C go with team A! Team B you're coming with me! The rest help Spain and wait until further authority!"

Giving a positive answer to their leader the Germans quickly part themselves to groups and go to the place they were assign to.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Spain said in a rush to catch up with Germany.

"Alright"

After hours searching and helping those who survive some medical treatment, but still none of the Italian soldiers had spoken up of who had won the war and where the Italian twins are, they all stayed quite. Until finally something catches Spain's attention.

"FELI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Hearing that Spain quickly run to the source of the voice, Germany following not far behind.

'No doubt! That was Romano's voice!' after a few seconds Spain reach his destination, he was panting, and he was standing on a hill, not far down was Romano shouting something with a few soldiers behind him. Can't hold himself back Spain run down the hill and hugged Romano from behind.

"Romano! I've missed you!"

"S-Spain? Wha-what are you doing here?" Romano was surprise to be found with Spain, tears refuse to come out.

"I was so worried! What happened? Who won?" holding Romano tight in his arms. Romano's eyes widen by how worried his friend is, it was written all over the dark brown haired man face. Romano looked away covering his eyes with his bangs. The tension is in the air, Spain and Germany, who was beside Spain, is scare of what the answer might be, since Romano is acting like this. The silence is long but no one dare to disturbed it until…

"W-we've won the war…" Romano said with a low voice. Spain smile brightly and hug Romano again.

"That's great news Romano! But why are you all here not coming back to Italy celebrating with wine and pasta? This is a party worth celebrating!" Spain said with confusion. Romano didn't answer him immediately, and then Germany realizes something.

"Where's Italy?" scanning around the area. Romano buried himself deeper into Spain. Germany getting more and more panic he asks again.

".Italy?" with more Pressure in his voice, Spain was going to ask the same question to Romano but was cut off by the sight in front on him.

Romano is crying.

"We've been searching for 2 days now… b-but th-there's still no sigh of Feli…" Romano said sobbing, hugging Spain. Spain was surprise as to why the easily angered Italian was now a desperate brother who just wants to find his lost younger brother. Spain do the only thing he can in this situation, he try to comfort the younger man.

"There there… we'll find him Romano, we'll find him…" while Spain tried to comfort the older Italian twin, Germany was still in the state of shock.

"We may have won the war… b-but we've lost the battle Spain! We-we've lost it, along with Feli… Because of him we were able to keep our freedom, with an exchange of his life… why Spain??! Why does it have to be him?!" the brown eyed Italian said still sobbing. Germany couldn't believe what he had heard.

'No… He's not gone! He's still out there somewhere! I know he is!'

With that Germany run past the two, causing a warning shout from either of the two. But Germany don't care, there is only one thing on his mind 'I'll find you Italy! No matter what I'll find you and bring you home!'

It so peaceful here…

A figure is laying on a green field of grass, the place was quite and the sun shine brightly, causing the teen to smile wider.

"Wow~ this place is great! I wonder why I never went here before" a certain Italian man said. His peaceful time was soon interrupted by a voice.

"I'm telling you Germania! They totally dig me! I mean who doesn't?"

Italy couldn't believe his ears, 'no way! That voice belongs to grandpa Rome!' his thought shouted to him. Italy got up slowly, just as when the owner of the voice cocked his head. The two men's stareat each other for a while, a wind blew past them and finally.

"Italy!" The bigger man hugged the smaller one, choking him.

"Grandpa Rome! I missed you!" then the two Italians cried, leaving a certain blond haired figure to be ignore (forgotten) to sweat drop.

"Germania! I would like to introduce you to my grandson!" Rome said patting his grandson's shoulder.

"Ciao!" then they both began laughing and acting like children.

Germania, being the quite guy he is, just stands there watching the two Italians 'morons' talk, talk and talk.

"Ah~ that reminds me! Grandpa Rome, where am I?" Italy said while smiling.

"O you're in Hea-" (note: Grandpa Rome still smiling)

Silence…

"ITALY! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DEAD?!!!!" Rome shouted grabbing his grandson shoulder. Scaring the heck out of Italy. His question was answer by Italy; well actually it was answer with another question. A dumb one.

"I'M DEAD?!" Italy said in shock.

"Wait! I can't be dead ve~! I still have to live!" Italy shoots up. Surprising Rome.

"I-I have to go back! Everyone is waiting for me! Me and Fratello had won the war!" Rome notice Italy's legs are beginning to fade, but otherwise let the young Italian continue.

"We should be celebrating! I don't want to keep them waiting! Especially not Germany ve!" This caught Germania's attention.

"We- no I promise that I'll come back to them, and besides… I still have to wait for Shinsei Roma… so I can't stay here Grandpa Rome, I'm sorry" smiling sadly to his Grandpa. Returning the smile Rome answer.

"Ah~ take care of yourself Italy… I'm happy that I could see you again, but I guess you're still too young to die, so don't worry, when it is time you'll come back to this place again, and we still have a lot of catching up to do…" Rome said smiling softly then continues "because I think this is goodbye again…"

Italy just took notices that half of his body has fade, "Wha-?!" starting to panic.

"Don't worry Italy, like I said before it's not time for you to die yet, now you're going back to the living world…" Italy stops his struggling.

"Send my regards to Romano! And tell him that he shouldn't get mad so easily! It could ruin his cute (but not as cute as yours) face okay?" Rome shouted as the fading reach Italy's neck.

Germania deciding to at least talk to the younger Italian said, "Send my regards to Germany, take care of him for me…" Germania said moving forward one step so he was besides the sitting Rome.

Italy smile brightly and gestured his hand to a 'yes sir' pose "Will do ve~" then Italy disappear completely leaving nothing but sparkling dust.

"He do resemblance you a lot Rome…."

"Hmm… well he is my grandson," looking at Germania "he too have a similarity to you…"

Blushing Germania looked away, causing Rome to laugh and fall to the ground looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Yea… we're alike…"

My body hurt.

I can't move.

I can hear voices, but I can't scream to let them know where I am.

'_I'll find you Italy! No matter what I'll find you and bring you home!'_

Italy's eyes shoot up, 'Germany…'

Then he began to move his fingers and body, so far all parts can move but hurt instantly, like a blade piercing to the very flesh of your body.

With more struggling Italy manage to lift up, whatever it was that was covering him. Scanning his surroundings he was in the middle of the Russian and Italian territory. Trying to stand up was a struggle, walking is like walking in lava, with blades kept on piercing towards you and you can't avoid them.

"It-It hurts…" Italy hiss, he was limping rather than walking, his left hand can barely move, blood covers most his cloth, and it was his blood, gripping his left arm tightly hoping that will stop the bleeding for a while, Italy began to walk towards the voices.

Blood dripping from every parts of his body as he continues to walk, ignoring the pain Italy tried to shout but no voice comes out. Then he notice a hand gun, then an idea pop in his mind, hand gun can make a noise loud enough for the other to locate him, picking the thing up, checking if there are still some bullets left, relief there are still 3 bullets left, but his hand won't survive the impact of a hand gun, the force is just too powerful, gritting his teeth Italy finally decided.

'I'll take the risk…'

Aiming the gun to the sky Italy prayed silently.

'Oh please work…'

Bang!

Germany hears a small sound of a gunshot.

'Who in the right mind would be shooting guns?' scanning the area again for any sigh of those who shoots it, but finding everyone is just as shocked as he is.

'Unless…' Germany's eyes widen

"EVERYONE QUITE!"

Silence.

Bang!!

This time it was clearer since everyone is silent.

"Team E and F come with me! Find the source of the Gun shoot now! We have to hurry!"

Italy's hands gave out, more blood flowing out and he was getting dizzy by the amount of blood he had lost.

The voices are getting nearer. Italy force himself to give out one more shoot.

"This will be my final one…"

Panting Germany looked around for any sigh of any Italian soldier.

'Come one Italy… I know it was you… give me one more clue as to where you are… just one…'

BANG!!!

"THERE!" Germany quickly shouted.

It's the Germans soldiers, since they're shouting with German language.

'I hope Germany is here to…'

And Italy's pray is answer, in front of him a few meters away from him is Germany, covered in sweat and panting.

Italy gave a weak smile and let the gun drop to the ground.

When Germany saw the sate Italy was in, he almost got a heart attack, but tries to stand straight.

Then Germany notice Italy is falling, acting fast, Germany rushes to catch the falling figure of Italy. Germany hold the figure tightly in his arms, afraid that I he let go, Italy will crumbled.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Italy gave a weak nod.

Burying himself to Germany's broad shoulder, Italy said in a weak voice,

"Gomende…. Shinsei Roma…"

That was tiring! Oh well! At last I got them together! WHOO~! Okay review please! Thank you~


	7. What it means to see you again

Sorry for the wait guys… I was going to update this yesterday but was too tired to even move… sorry 'bout that. Anyway this fic will be more to HRE/Italy, so for those who doesn't support this pairing I suggest that you wait for the next chapter and skip this one… for those who does, may I present to you… the 7th chapter of ' I thought I've lost you' !

* * *

Without a second to waste, Germany picks up Italy and carry him bridal style, running towards where Spain and Romano is. After a few seconds Germany finally found the two still sitting on the ground, not wanting to waste any time in the place Germany shouted with all his will.

"WE FOUND ITALY!"

This catches both brown haired man attention, but the younger man of the two seem to be the most happy to hear the news. Romano could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but was caught off as Germany run pass him and he could see the state his brother was in, the brown eyed man eyes widen.

"W-wha-?" he was trembling to see the amount of blood his brother had lost.

"I'll explain on the way, right now we have to leave and get to the hospital ASAP!" Germany shouted, already far ahead of the two men's.

A comforting hand place itself on Romano's shoulder.

"At least they found him, come on, we gotta go back. Everyone's waiting for us…" Romano nod in approval and left with Spain.

'Why does every time I realize my surroundings, I was always welcome in darkness?

But I know that I'm not dead, because grandpa Rome said it's not time for me to die yet, so I guess I'm just in the state of unconsciousness…'

Italy closed his eyes, he was hoping that he could sleep but failed.

"Ve~ it's no fun here… I can't do anything!" Italy fall back again, looking up into the pitch black darkness.

"I wonder what's Germany is doing right now?"

Then a flash of an image Germany standing in front of him and catching him when he falls pass through his mind, and Italy smile.

"Ah~ oh well at least they found me ve~!" smiling again.

"I-Italia?"

Italy's eyes widen at the voice, 'No impossible…'

Looking back to see the source of the voice, Italy could feel he almost have a heart attack.

"G-Germany?"

The figure was surprise at the reply he gets (or maybe the voice)

"W-who would that be Italia? Are you telling me that you've found someone else?" The figure says in a sad tone in his voice.

Suddenly the darkness fade and was replace by the view of the place Italy had been when he was in Heaven, green grass, sun shone brightly over him, and wind blowing softly, which able Italy to see the figure.

"Shin-Shinsei Roma?" Italy asks in disbelieve.

"It-It really is you ve!" Italy shouted as he thrown himself for a hug towards the blond haired man.

(note: Holy Roman is blushing madly)

"I-Italia…" trying to Shove Italy away, but failed.

"I missed you!" then the Holy Roman notice, he could feel his cloth getting wet. Italy is crying. Don't know what to do he hugged back.

"I'm sorry if I left you… I-I…" the blond man can't seem to finish his sentence. Italy then pulled back.

"W-where have you been? I've been waiting for you for years, Austria-san even let me cut off chores just because I cried too much…and-and" Italy sobbed again.

"I began to wonder if you even still coming back to me…" no longer can hold back the tears, Italy broke down to the ground and trying to wiped his tears from his eyes. The Holy Roman can't do anything but watch as the brunette in front of him cried, until he decides to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really am… please forgive me, Italia…" Hugging the broken figure in front of him, Italy did soften up on the sobbing, until it finally died down. They stayed in that position for along time, enjoying each other presence.

The person who was hugging him doesn't have that small hands and clumsy look on his face anymore, no. He had grown in to a man almost as tall as Germany, his eyes has the same light blue colored frame, actually a lot of his new appearance resemblance Germany, the only difference is the way they talk and maybe their voices.

In the plane where they're keeping Italy, Germany saw tear drops flowing slowly from his eyes, and giving sign that he was crying, saying something in his dreams that Germany couldn't put together.

Getting up from where he seats, Germany walks towards the sobbing figure of the unconscious Italian, staring at his face for a while and whip a few tears stain away, giving the Italian one last look onhis face the German walks back to where he sat and keep a good watch on the lying figure of the brown haired man.

"Please stop crying Italy…" wiping away the tears from Italy's face, and smiled softly. Italy returning the smile even though he has a few tears that is threatening to fall from his eyes.

"O-Okay… ve…"

Deciding it is best to clear things up between them Italy starts the conversation.

"Nee Nee Shinsei Roma where did you go? And what happen to you ve?" Italy said looking at the blue eyes man. Holy Roman scratches the back of his neck,

"Well I can't really tell you where or what happen to me… but I can fill you up with a few details… how's that sound?" Thinking for a while Italy nods.

"Well first of when I went to war, every single day I fight with not much good result, I kept on thinking to give up hundreds of times but when I remember your face, it keeps me going, knowing that if I give up, I won't come back and see you again, but…" chuckling darkly he continue "I didn't made it in the end…"

Frowning Italy said nothing.

"The last thing I remembered was that it was raining badly and I was trying to hold my sword again but failed, right there and then all I could think of is you and how you will accept the fact that I lose… I cried after that and everything turns black, when I woke up I was put here, a few people explain to me what happen and I met a few good people here, but I still miss you and sometimes I just go up here and cry…" looking up to the sky and sigh sadly.

"I'm such a cry baby… and I failed you many times I-I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better than me… someone who doesn't walk away and leave you behind, someone who doesn't make you cry, someone who-" he was cut off by a lips pressing to his. The kiss was not long but it was passionate, so when Italy pulled back The Holy Roman is still blushing madly and was speechless.

"Don't say that ve… there's no one in this world that can replace you in my heart… Not even…" lowering his head, "Not even Germany ve…"

'_Not even Germany ve…'_

Those words suddenly made Germany look up from his book, looking to Italy.

'I could've sworn that I heard him talk just then…' Brushing of the thought Germany continues reading his book.

'But what does it means by 'Not even Germany'? Was he revering to me?'

"Who's Germany?" Holy roman asks in confusion, still blushing. Realizing that The Holy Roman doesn't know anything about the new era.

"Ah~! Gomende! Germany is the one who take cares of me ve~!" Italy's face lights up as the topic about the German is asked; The Holy Roman took notice of this.

"He takes good care of me, he feeds me even though I'm a prisoner and-"

"Wait! You were captured by him? Did he hurt you or anything?" Holy Roman suddenly interrupts.

"EH?! Why would you think of something like that ve??"

"W-well… nothing continue please…"

Then Italy goes on and on about Germany, with every single story that he told, It will always ended with, 'Germany is nice ve~' or 'Germany really can take care of ve~'

Italy may have not notice this but The Holy Roman was smiling softly as he listen to everything Italy is telling him. The story goes on until,

"He really resemblance you a lot ve~ sometimes I even think you two are related but I don't think that's even possible, and every time I spent time with Doitsu I always think of you ve~!" Italy smile brightly.

"I see… I would like to meet this Germany and maybe I could have a talk with him…"

"Ehh~? really? Wow! That would be great! You two will be good friends for sure! And we could be together forever!" Italy said standing up, The Holy Roman just look up at him and smile sadly.

"I don't think that's possible Italia…"

"Eh? Why is that ve?" Italy asks in disappointment.

"Because you see… you're still going back to the living world and I'm going to stay here… so that means we'll be apart again" The blue eyes man sad in a sad tone. Italy frown after hearing this, then and idea form in his mind.

"I know a way for us to keep connected!" Italy said with a big smiled on his face.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Do you have a red string?"

"A red string? What do you need that for?"

"Japan told me that if two people really love each other they are connected with a red string! So do you have one?"

The Holy Roman looked confuse, "That Japan sure have a weird believe but I'll go with it…"

Out of nowhere The Holy Roman pulled a red string from just thin air. Italy eyed him with amazement written all over his face.

"WOW~! How did you do that ve~?" Italy said eying the man.

"Oh here everything is provided you can take or make anything you want just by air, but only if you really need it though" he smile, then continue "so how does it work again?" handing Italy the crimson string.

Italy takes the string and tied it to his left pinky.

"You tied your end at your other pinky, and that way we will always know who we are even through dimensions and times ve~!"

Doing what was told Holy Roman tied the other end of the string to his pinky, satisfied he look up to meet Italy's eyes again.

"So this way we won't be separated right?" he asks in a soft voice. Italy nod in agreement.

"That's right! And this way I could always be connected to Shinsei Roma no matter where I am ve~!"

Both figure smile at each other, knowing very well that their time of being together is limited.

* * *

YAY~! I've done the 7th chapter in only 2 hours! Sorry for any grammar mistake or misspelling.

….

I can't believe that I'm happy for that… o well it's the best I could do! Anyway for those of you who are confuse of this chapter just send me a message and I'll give you the information you needed!

Please review~ and I'll update it faster okay? Bye for now~ ^^


	8. Farewell my love

As soon as the medical plane land Italy, Romano, and a few injured soldiers are quickly transferred to the hospital, and of course Italy and Romano got to be exam first, since their condition is worse than the others.

Germany was really worried, and so was Spain. Both men are waiting in front of the check up room waiting for further information from the doctor about the condition of the two nations. Spain who was more anxious pace back and forth in front of the room, looking really worry.

"Spain calm down a bit…" Germany said, he was also afraid of what the result of Italy might be, but he was able to control his emotion as well as his body language and facial expression.

"I-I can't… I don't even know if my cute little Romano is still breathing… 'cause you know when we got to the plane Romano just passed out! That really scares me!" Spain said.

"Hmm? What happened?" Germany ask, not knowing what happens since they're both are in separate planes, when depart.

"W-Well…" then Spain started to tell Germany what had happened in the plane.

--Flash back—

Romano's POV

My vision's getting blurry…

Tch… maybe it's because I spent 2 days without a proper meal searching for Feli… damn that idiot! Well at least that potato bastard found him…

I watch as Spain enters the plane with so much ease, but for me, just walking already makes my head feels like it's been hit by a 100 ton hammer.

I'm getting dizzy again, oh no please no! Don't pass out! Oi wake up body!

Normal POV

Romano's body began to fall to the ground, his eyes darkening, and the wounds that are closing starts to reopen.

Noticing this Spain jumps from the plane to catch Romano before he hits the ground, and starts to shake him.

"Nee Nee Romano! Wake up! Don't die! Please don't die just yet!" Spain said, which earn him a smack in the head by a half awake Romano.

"Shut up you bastard… I'm just tired… let me be…" with that Romano closes his eyes, and his body starts to go limp. Checking if he's still breathing Spain put his head on the younger man's chest, feeling the faint but calm heart beat, Spain nod and carried Romano to the plane.

--End of flash back—

"And that's what happened…." Spain said. Germany sweat drop.

"You know… you worried too much…" Germany said putting a comfortable hand on the other man's shoulders.

"Eh?? What do you mean by that? You were worried about Ita-chan as well weren't you?" this cause Germany's face to heat up.

"Y-Yeah but… that was only because… well… AH! Did you see his wounds?! Those aren't something to take lightly upon!" Germany said, trying to hide the fact that he left the two of them just because he wanted to find Italy alone. Spain smile then give a small chuckle.

"Hey~ don't worry too much about falling in love with Ita-chan, you're not the first one you know?" face Still red Germany look at Spain, "Huh? I-I mean It's not that I love him but…" Finding no more words to tell the Spanish man, the German stayed quite trying to find the right words to express it, noticing this Spain continues.

"He was still small back then…" Spain said softly, recalling the past event to play itself through his mind. Deciding it's worth the time to listen to Italy's childhood story, Germany stayed quite to let the brown haired man continue.

"Italy was really weak back then… he got bullied by many nations, including me and France" Germany note to send the Spanish man a death glare. But Spain continues otherwise.

"But every time we bug, tease, or in France chase tries to get Italy's land, This kid… got there and well… he kinda protect Italy… From the others, but back then it was told that he has a crush on Italy, believing that Italy was a girl…" Spain chuckle at the face Germany is having.

"A-a girl?"

"Yeah… well we all thought he WAS a girl, since he kept on wearing a maid outfit and he acts a lot like a girl…" Spain Said.

"How is that even possible? Wasn't Italy under Austria's command a long time ago?" Germany said a little confuse.

"How come he didn't know?"

"Austria was under Ita-chan's boyfriend back then!" Span smile grew wider, "They were so cute back then~!"

"BOYFRIEND?!!!!!" Germany thought that he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yeah~ and if I'm correct I think his name is…", Putting his index finger on his chin Spain continues, " The Holy Roman Empire"

Germany eyes widen at the name, 'Why? Why does that sounded so familiar? Was- wasn't that the name Italy had said back in the plane?'

Germany must've made a face, since Spain wave his hands in front of Germany and ask, "Hey! Are you okay?" Germany covers his eyes with his hand and reply, "yeah… I'm fine… ju-just thinking…"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"N-No…" Standing up, feeling the need to leave this place and maybe the confusion out of his head.

"I'm sorry Spain… I'm going back to Germany; please inform me when Italy wakes up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave then" with that Germany walks towards the exit of the hospital, leaving Spain in a state of confusion.

Spending time with you like this, makes me forgets all the pain and burden I've been carrying over these past years…

"O-Oi Italia…" The blond haired man said resting his head on the Italian mans lap.

"Hmm…? What is it ve?"

"D-do you think that if you leave this place you'll forget about me?"

Italy frown a little, "Of course I won't ve! Why would I want to that?"

"Oh… I see I'm glad to hear that…" closing his eyes to feel the warm breeze of the wind, he continues "Because you know that eventually you'll go back to the living world again right? And you'll have to leave me… I'm sorry that I can't come with you…" The Roman Empire said with a sad voice.

Italy knows that also, but smile in reply, "That's okay! Because no matter where we are, we are always connected by this red string! And nothing can get in the way of that ve~!" Smiling brightly Italy lean closer, but not to kiss.

"Because I promise to myself that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else aside from Shinsei Roma ve!" Italy really is the kind of guy that could brighten up someone's life just by having him smile at them or throw some comforting word at them.

"Thank you, Italia…"

There was a long silence until...

"AHH!"

"Italia! What's wrong?!" the blue eyed man stood up from the brown eyes man lap, panic starts to rose as he saw what had cause the Italian to shout.

"You're fading…" He said in a low and sad voice.

"Shin-Shinsei Roma! I-I'm scared! What am I suppose to do?! I-I don't want to leave just yet!" Italy said Trying to Reach the man but, find his self stuck on the place of where he stood.

Knowing perfectly well of what's happening, The Holy Roman cupped his lips with the Italian for the last time and said in a sad tone,

"Italia… this is goodbye…"

"No! I don't want to say Goodbye! Shinsei Roma!" tears starts to fall from the teens eyes.

"It's okay Italia, I'm sure we'll meet again one day, and I hope that I could meet you in your world just to see what changes happen there…"

"Bu-But-!!"

"Italia… just remember this okay," looking in to Italy's eyes with full attention, Italy returns the gaze.

"I have loved you since the 900's, and no matter how many hundreds years goes by, I'll always love more than anyone in the world, now don't forget that"

Nodding Italy reply, "m-mm! I promise! I promise ve!"

"F-Farewell then, Italy…"

With that Italy's body disappear completely leaving nothing but sparkling dust. Still smiling, The Holy Roman could feel hot tears fell down from his eyes.

"How I wish I could be with you again…"

Our happiness, our memories, our hearts, all of those that we took years to keep, it all shatters as we will never see each other again…

* * *

I was in a hurry when writing this… sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC-ness… sorry if it's shorter than the other Chapters but I need this one to be done…

Review please~


	9. Alive again

Italy POV

As soon as I was taken away from him, I was soon covered in darkness again… but then there's this light that sent me out, then…

I open my eyes slowly, the surrounding wasn't familiar at all, trying to adjust my eyes to the lights that enter the room, I finally know where I am, I'm in the Hospital.

To tell you the truth I don't know if I actually won or not, since when I woke up there are no more Russian soldiers, just corps of the dead. I seat up on the bed slowly, feeling every single parts of my body ache.

I am dress in a white long sleeves hospital cloth, I don't know why or what had make me feel like this but somehow this feeling is weird… and I before I know it, tears starts to flow down.

Normal POV

An Italian man sitting on a Hospital bed, crying on his own, his eyes is darker than usual, he doesn't seem to be the usual smiling type of guy anymore.

Italy just let the tears flow out, not wanting to whip them up just yet. He finally meets the Roman Empire again, but they were separated yet again, except this time it's the other way around.

'I'm so sorry… Shinsei Roma….!'

His mind screams to him to stop crying just in case anybody walks on on him. But for now Italy didn't care anymore. He just left his lover again, and this time the chance of meeting again is after death… at this thought Italy shook his head.

'NO! That's so selfish of me! I can't! I won't die! I still owe many people stuff! Especially Germany!' again at the thought of the German makes the Italian heart lighter. A small smile curve on his lips, but soon fades as soon as he looks up to the window and look up to the sky.

'I wonder if you're up there looking at the same sky as me…' thinking as a small but comforting breeze enters his room.

Meanwhile somewhere, a certain figure with a dark-shade of blue eyes is lying on his back hand behind head and watching the sky with an expression mixed of sadness, confusion, and happiness. The first and last emotions are complete opposite, and yet it is able to fit in one persons face.

'_We'll meet again, Italia. I promise…'_

"Ok then… I'll be waiting for you" without notice Italy just answers a message that is sent by the wind from the HRE.

A few hours later a nurse finally comes in, and Italy let out a warm and happy greetings to the nurse.

"Hello there ve~! Umm can you please help me? I can't really move, since every part of my bod-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sudden scream from the nurse sent Italy to grab his bed sheet and looked ready to cry and scared, "W-what's wrong v-ve…?"

The nurse dropped the clip-board she's been holding and run out of the room, leaving Italy looking confuse (and maybe still a little shocked of the previous event).

"V-ve... What was that?"

When the nurse have come back she brings who look like a doctor who look as surprise as she is, but being Italy he smile and start talking.

"HI ve~! As I was saying before can I-"

And the doctor fainted, leaving the nurse to shook him rather harshly and leaving a confuse Italy.

"I'm confuse ve… what's going on?" Italy said, confusion written all over his face.

Romano has locked himself in his room for a long time, and Spain is getting worried.

"Nee~ Romano are you okay? You haven't been out from you're room for a really long time!" Spain could hear some ruffling sound, and finally the door opens slowly. But Spain is astonished as to what Romano looked like.

"R-Romano…" Spain looks to the poor man in front of him. Romano must've been crying all the time, ever since he got the news of when he woke up, his brother, Italy, haven't woke up. There's not even a single doctor that said that his little brother even survive.

Spain, who knows the truth of the other Italian twins, just looks at the brown haired man in front of him, remembering himself that he can't tell Romano the truth just yet.

"Come on Romano… let's get something to eat, and take a bath before you got to breakfast okay?" With a pat on the head Spain left the Italian.

After Romano had come to breakfast his heir is still a mess and dripping water, and seated himself across from Spain who was reading the news paper, and offer him a smile. But Romano just stares blankly at the food in front of him.

"Spain…" as the brown-eyes man called his name, Spain head's shoot up.

"yes? What is it Romano~?" smiling widely.

"you know something that you're not telling me… what is it?" Romano ask in a cold tone, as if saying 'you lie you're dead'

Spain, who usually isn't afraid of anything, gives a slight chill. He rub the back of his neck and says, "well I don't know for sure but-"

The phone rang.

'Oh thank you weird caller!' Spain thought happily.

"Well hold on for a sec Romano! I'll get the phone and I'll return to your question~" getting up, to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Umm... excuse me but are you Mr. Fernandez?" the other line of the phone seems to be in a scene.

"Yes that would be me, what can I do for you?" Spain said.

"Well, it's regarding about Mr. Vargas's condition… well you see… he's…" the nurse form the other line seem to be very noxious.

"He's alive sir… our previous about his condition is wrong sir… please forgive us, now if you want to visit Mr. Vargas you can meet him starting from today… he's in room 354"

To shock to say anything, the other line had close but Spain is still holding the phone with a look of surprise on his face, then…

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEESSS! He's alive!"

Poor Romano who was drinking his coffee spurt it all out.

"What the fuck? SPAIN!"

Spain rush from the kitchen then hugs Romano with all his might, while shouting.

"HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!" like a chant.

"wha-? Who's alive? Speak clearly tomato bastard!" shoving Spain away from himself.

"Ita-chan!" this cause Romano's eyes to widen.

"M-my brother?" Spain nod eagerly. And for once for a long time Romano have actually smile, and shouted.

"YEAH! I KNOW THAT MY BROTHER ISN'T THAT WEAK!"

Spain, who was in the background mumble something like, 'Then why did you lock yourself in your room, and almost give me a heart attack?' but decide to not say it out loud.

"Come on Romano! We got to tell the others!"

"You can go tell them! I'm going to meet my brother!" with that Romano left Spain alone in the house.

"Romano, WAIT!" Spain went to catch up with Romano. But their destination is different.

Sorry for the long wait! I know this one is short, but I just have to get over this one! So wait for th enext chapter 'kay?

Review plz! XD


	10. Talk to you again

I'm so sorry! I've abandon this fic! Oh no! Well blame it on my school work!

Stupid School work! Die!=D

I will shut up now…

Romano rushes to the hospital as soon as he was out from Spain's house, and he can't keep a big smile to appear on his face. Knowing that his brother is alive is the best knew he had ever received from this past 2 weeks after the accident.

When he arrives at the hospital, he wastes no time to ask which room or is it visiting time, he went up to the upper floor and searches the room with a number 354. When he found it, Romano opens the door with force. Causing whoever inside, may have a heart attack.

"Feli!"

Sure enough, Italy is sitting on the bed holding his bed sheet with a horrified look on his face, but relaxed after knowing it is his brother, he smile brightly.

"Fratello~!"

Romano walk to the side of Italy's bed and hug him, "You idiot! Did you know that you scared the hell out of me? Everyone was worried about you! And when they found out the news that you were…" Romano's voice died down, but continues, "Gone, they all were in a state that you could call lost! They cried and seems like they can broke down anytime!"

Surprise from what his brother had said, Italy's eyes widen then requested his brother to sit down.

"Fratello, can you tell me what had happened in this past 2 weeks ve? Even though I just woke, I still want to know…" Italy have a look of determination on his face. Knowing that his brother isn't going to stop asking, Romano scoff but still decides to answer.

"Fine! But I don't really know the detail okay?" Italy nod, And Romano starts telling the story.

--Flash back—

Everyone was there, Romano, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. They were all waiting for the doctor to come out from the operation room to inform them about the news of Italy's condition. The surgery has been going on for 6 hours now. Then the red light of the operation room, died down informing that the operation is over, acknowledging this everyone stood up.

The doctor emerge from the room, blood in his hands form cleaning Italy's wound.

"How is his Doctor? Is he going to be alright?" Germany asks.

The doctor looks at Germany, then replied "are you his guardian?"

Germany doesn't really know how to answer the question, but Spain slipped in.

"He's not, I am. Well me and those three right over there" pointing his fingers at Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. The doctor nodded and asks for the four of them to come with him to his office. Leaving Germany and Romano alone on the hall way.

"I'm sorry that I am the one who have to bring you this awful news, but Mr. Vargas won't be living among you all any longer, he… he has gone to better place… I'm truly am sorry…" the doctor said sadly. They could tell that he has tried everything he can to help Italy.

Hungary was already crying on Austria's shoulder, Prussia and Spain just sits there eyes widen in shock, Prussia's pet bird even stayed silent upon his master's head.

And from that time none dare to tell Romano his brother's true condition, but some know better that the older of the Italian twins somehow knows the real condition of his brother. But Germany… Prussia had decides to tell his, since it's best for him know.

--End of flash back—

"-and that's it I guess… I haven't heard anything about that macho potato for a long time… don't know what happen to him though" Romano said to Italy.

Italy nod and smile sadly, "I'm sorry that I made you all worry… but it's weird… it feels like only 2 hours there…" Romano gives a questioning look.

"Where?" Italy realizes that Romano doesn't know anything about, where he went when they all think his dead, Italy reply.

"Well I think I'm in heaven! Since I see and talk to Shinsei Roma for a long time~!" at the thought Italy Smile and continue, "I talk to him about a lot of stuff ve~! He also tells me a lot of things of what had happened to him! Oh and I've met up with Grandpa Rome and uncle Germania ve~!"

At the mention if his grandpa's name Romano raised his eye brows, "Wait! So like what? You meet Grandpa and your childhood lover? Well that's a surprise I mean-"

Then the door suddenly burst open.

"CCCHHHIIIGGGIII!" Romano shouted, and holds his chest where his heart is located.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! OPEN THE DOOR SLOWLY NEXT TIME! WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Just then an old lady is passing by and when she hears what Romano had said, she passed out.

"Romano~! Don't be so cruel~! I've come all the way here in a rush to gather all of us you know~!" Spain said making a cute face pouted. Romano scoff, blushing, "What do you mean by 'us'?"

Then out of nowhere a certain albino man got pass Romano in a flash and hugs Italy like there's no tomorrow.

"ITA-CCHHANNN~!" this scares the hell out of Romano.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Italy who seems to be in a state of shock recovers, after realizing that, that was only Prussia that hugged him.

"Ahh~! Prussia-san! How are you?" trying to get out from Prussia's grip, but with no avail since he's weaker that the albino man.

"Oh! Ita-chan! Ithoughtthatyou'regonenadicouldneverseeyouagainandafter-!" (A/n: what Prussia is saying: I thought that you're gone and I could never see you again and after-!) a frying pan hit his head, which cause the red eyes man to fall 'asleep' on the floor silently. (May he rest in peace)

"Hungary-san!" Italy chirped happily, seeing his 'sister' again, and hugs her.

"Oh~! Ita-chan!" Hungary hugs back.

"I'm so glad to hear that you're okay~! I was really sad to hear the previous news about your condition! How can they made a fatal mistake?" Hungary asks determinedly. Austria is now behind her, smiling softly and say a low 'hi' to Italy, who reply it with a smile.

"Well actually Hungary-san… I was dead ve~…" Italy reply.

"What do you mean Ita-chan?" Hungary ask completely confuse.

"You see… I was sent to heaven for a while… there I met up with Shinsei Roma! But now he's not small anymore! Oh No! I think he's as tall as Germany ve!" Italy said with a bright smile on his face. Hungary looks at him with confusion written all over her face, but decides to brush it off.

"That's nice to hear Ita-chan!" that's all Hungary can manage to reply, with a smile of course. Italy looks around the room and finally he realizes something.

"Nee~ Hungary-san where's Germany ve?"

Hungary's eyes widen for a while, then looks away.

"Um… I think it's best if you ask Prussia about that…" standing from where she was sitting and went over to Austria. Italy looks at her as she leave the end of his bed, but his focus drift off to Prussia who is now sitting on where Hungary has seat before. A sad look on his face, but also there's a look of seriousness. Italy tense for a while in this weird aura that surround him, but finally got the courage to ask what is on his mind.

"Prussia-san where is Germany? Is he alright?" Italy asks in a concern tone. But Prussia just shook his head, then reply.

"Ita-chan, there's something you need to know about west… you see he didn't take your 'death' open heartedly, well none of us did, but he… he's kinda been acting weird lately… he spend most of his time in his office, he don't talk much, he still eats properly thank God, but I can see that there's something bothering him…" this time Prussia looks at Italy, "And the worst part is that, he has return to the state when you haven't meet him, you know… the lonely kinda type… and that is not awesome!" Prussia said.

Italy after hearing the state of Germany lowers his head, "Then, have you told him that I'm alive?"

Prussia smile at the question, "No" Italy's head looks up to him, with a surprise look.

"But why ve?" Prussia smirks.

"Because…" taking his cell phone out from his pocket, "I want you to tell him yourself! And besides even if I wanted to tell him, I can't when Spain told me that you were alive I was at home admiring my awesome self! And west is at his office for a moment I completely forgot about him…" everyone in the room excluding Italy, sweat drop.

The light brown colored hair Italian dialed Germany's office number and waited to be picked up, everyone in the room is quite wanting to hear how the conversation will turn out. And finally what feels like eternity for Italy, someone on the other line finally pick up.

"Hello?" Italy tense after hearing Germany's voice, it sounds so tired and doesn't have that warm fuzzy feeling in his tone, Italy replies, with a little hesitation.

"Umm… Germany? It's me, Italy ve"

On the other line Germany's eyes widen, 'what? I-Impossible… and yet…'

"Italy? Is-is that really you? Oh my God! Italy your alive! But how?" Germany's voice boom back to live, a smile is caster over his face. Italy giggles at the way Germany talks.

"It's a long story ve! But for now, can you come here please? I miss Doitsu ve~!" he can hear ruffling on the other side of the line.

"What room number?"

"354 ve"

"I'm on my way, see you Italy!"

And the line went dead, Italy hands back the phone to Prussia with a big smile "Thank you Prussia-san!"

The with haired man reply with a smile "you're welcome!"

And the rest of the group starts to talk and the room is filled with laughter.

Meanwhile someone is smiling down at them.

"Ah that's good to hear, Italia is smiling and laughing again…" then the expression change "I want to meet him in his world, and talk to some people… I got to go to Rome Empire and ask how he have done that before"

Well I hope you guys can figure things out from here on now, but even though I've been slaking making this fic I got a thing in mind for this one… maybe I'll make a poll for it… yeah I'll make a poll! You guys vote okay? This voting is really going to affect this story line!

Sorry for the OOC-ness and the grammar problem, bla-bla-bla… Looking forward to the next chapter!

Review please! Man… I got to lay off the alcohol… it's starting to rust my system…


	11. Good to see you, right?

Bla bla bla… for a long time oh lost my will of writing Fanfic because of the lack of reviews…. =3= ahh but Oh well since I'm already given a 1 month of day off (school holiday) I can do (pretty much)whatever I want! Yay! And I just happen to read Hetalia comics more! It was all hilarious! Well those are the stuff that in courage me to continue this! Well hope you all like it!

* * *

Germany couldn't hide his happiness, he doesn't know why he was so happy and relief at the same time when he heard that Italy is alive, because even though Italy has left the world, he will be replace by another representation, but at the thought of another person replace Italy makes Germany's heart unease.

'Italy's alive! And that's all that matters now!'

He doesn't waste his time to ask the nurse where Italy is when he arrives at the hospital, he quickly ran to where Italy's room is.

The door of Italy's door burst open surprising everyone in side.

Germany is panting when he arrive at the room. Everyone looks at him with a surprise look but then turned to a soft smile.

"GERMANY~!" Italy was the first person to kill the silence, then Germany walks to Italy's bed slowly, when he reach Italy's bed side, he stops and everyone in the room decides that it was time t leave the two alone, except for Romano who have to be carried out by Spain (bridal style) which got a result of him punching the Poor Spanish man on the way out.

Now that the two is left alone Italy starts to feel uncomfortable. Germany who was still panting didn't say anything from when he has enters the room.

"So… um… how are you ve…?" more anxious then before, Italy starts the conversation.

"Fine" Germany reply, Italy is now really scared at the situation.

"Um… It's nice to se-" Italy was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his frail body.

"Ah, Germany…" the German nation shown no sign of wanting to let go of the Italian.

"Don't…"

Italy stops his attempts to know why the blond haired man hugs him, and lean in.

"Don't leave me again…."

'_Again?'_

Although hesitation filled his mind Italy return the embrace, and he could feel hot water droplets on the back of his shoulder.

"Doitsu… ah please! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Ju-just please!"

When Germany pulled back from Italy, Italy was surprise to see the German is smiling but crying at the same time.

"Germany…"

"I'm glad that your back…." Italy's eyes widen in shock, and then frown.

Germany who sees the sudden change of expression also frowns and became silent. When Germany is about to wiped away some tears that are still on his face, his hands is stop.

Italy's soft hands is caressing his face, also wiping away the tears that are still present.

"Germany…" Italy began. His still weak hands have left Germany's face. Germany just stares at Italy, waiting patiently for the other man to continue.

"Why…?" Germany knows that Italy is about to cry soon, he's just holding backs some tears. Why? Germany doesn't know why Italy is going to cry.

"I-Italy…? Hey what's wrong?" the bond haired man asks in a concern tone, inching closer to the brunette who is at the edge of breaking to tears.

"Why does it hurt again?" couldn't hold back the tears, Italy broke in front of the German and began sobbing at his shirt.

"I met him… b-but… I-I can't see him again! Not until I'm dead again! But…" looking up from where he has been crying to meet the German's face, Germany who didn't know what to do all this time just keep his face with the way it is.

"How am I going to do that? Every single day that passes… all I want is to be with him, how can I do that?" Italy's voice is filled with sadness that Germany could describe.

"Who is 'Him', Italy?" after realizing that Italy has been talking about the person that he wants to be with for more than eternity, Germany's heart clench.

"Shinsei Roma…" Italy answers silently.

After that there's an awkward silence, until Germany decides to breaks it.

"I'm sorry Italy, I really wish I could help you but, it's just impossible for me to understand how you feel… anyway, I'm glad that you're okay and still alive, so I'll take my leave now. Bye Italy" Germany got up from the edge of Italy's bed and walks out of the door, not looking back or really heard Italy's plead for him to stay.

When Germany exits the room, Prussia, Romano, Spain, Hungary and Austria looks up at him. But Germany has nothing on his face except for a blank look, and as soon as he emerge from the room he just walks away without saying word to any of them.

Hungary knows instantly, that something had gone wrong and rushes to Italy's room. Founding Italy's head bent down.

'Oh Dear…'

Hungary came to Italy's side and brings up his face, to reveal pinkish eyes.

"Ita-chan… why are you crying?" Hungary asks in a low voice, making sure that no one hears it, and Italy is grateful for that.

"Ano… I'm really tired today so I'm really sleepy! That's why my eyes is a little red ve~!" with a tone like that and knowing Italy's character, everyone said their goodbyes except for Hungary who decides to stay behind for a few minutes.

"Ita-chan, What's going on? Why are you crying just then?" Hungary asks the young Italian again. Italy knows that lying to Hungary is pointless, so he decides to answer her the truth.

"Nee Hungary-san… remember when I said I meet up with Shinsei Roma again?"

The Hungarian nod.

"Well we made a promise when we where… there… he said that he'll try and meet me in this world, but if it takes too long, how am I going to meet up with him again? And the weird thing for all is…" looking away from the woman besides him, Italy continues "He looks a lot like Germany, and-and… I can't help that every time I see Germany I will always think of him!" Italy said, even though his confuse and sad, no tears had fallen this time.

"Ah souka…" Hungary said in an understanding tone.

Only some people know about Italy's past, and for those who know it, will know exactly how strong Italy really is. Going through these hundreds of years alone only waiting for someone that opportunity of being alive fades every single day, and almost every one forget about him, but a few.

"Ita-chan… if you can go through a hundred years without his love, then are you willing to wait for him a little longer, now that you have made a promise with him in heaven?" Hungary continues with a smile on her face, this action brightens up Italy.

"AH! Of course I can! Then I'll try my best to wait for him again then! Hope he can meet me faster 'kay?"

At the short conversation they shared Italy had brighten up, and that is when Hungary said her goodbye.

When Italy is alone, he looks up to the window to observe the night sky and spotted a falling star. His eyes widen in glee at the opportunity.

'I wish I could meet Shinsei Roma again! And this time I hope I can meet him faster so I don't have to wait for a long time!'

When Germany gets home he was too exhausted to even take off his entire clothing and change to his sleeping cloth.

As he went to his bedroom, he just throw his self to the bed and is a sleep as soon as he hit the bed, although one thing on his mind before he fell asleep.

'Gotta ask Bruder who is this Shinsei Roma person…'

* * *

Yeah I know it's short, but I hope I can update faster. Sorry for the grammar problem and all.

Review please~! ugh... soo sleepy...


	12. Who is that?

So much to do so little time…

I would like to thank Sunni Praestans for correcting my grammar mistakes!

* * *

"Remember you only have 24 hours after that you have to tell him or in this case show him the truth, okay?"

"I understand."

"Oh and please give my Cute Ita-chan a big hug! Say it's from his beloved grandfather~!"

The figure in front of him sweat- drop, "Ehm… a-alright… I'll be sure to send him that hug of yours, sir"

Then out of nowhere the shorter figures head is punch down.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"A-Ah Please forgive me!"

"Shut up Rome" Then another blond figure comes to the scene and pulls at one of the brown haired curl, receiving a weird response.

"You better hurry; you don't want to waste time now do you?" the long haired man said.

"I'll be on my way then!"

And with that the figure clad in black jump to what looks like a hole in the ground and disappear with a colorful bright light.

"Germania… Are you sure your grandson can accept the truth?"

"He have to"

The brunette smile softly at his partner and fall back to the green field.

"Aahh~ Alright then! Whatever you say Oh Great one~!" Rome said teasingly, but Germania knows better.

"Oh is that so?" said Germania, Kissing Rome lightly on his forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home"

"Ah West you're back! So how's your meeting with Ita-chan?" Ask the albino man.

"The usual, anyway, Bruder, I've got something to ask you, got time?" the blond haired man ask his older brother.

"Sure! The awesome me is always here to help his-not-as-awesome-as-his -rother brother with his problem!"

Germany sweat-drop, 'Sometimes I even think why we are even related…' think the German nation.

"So what is it west?" sitting on the sofa, Prussia giving him the sign that he might as well sit on the opposite side.

"Bruder, I don't know if you have the information I need but, right now it's worth the try…" Germany said sitting on the opposite side of his brother.

"Oh? Really? Then try." reply Prussia as he drink the can of beer he have on his hand.

"Okay, do you know anything about…um… The Holy Roman Empire?" Germany's voice almost died down when saying the name.

But Prussia still hears it, and when he does he spurt his beer.

"BRUDER THAT'S GROSS!" yelled Germany as he went to the kitchen to get a towel.

When he returns Prussia is chocking on the beer. Panting his brother's back is the only thing he knows what to do know.

"Hey are you alright?" the blue eyed man asks.

"Yeah *cough* I'm…*cough* fine…"

After the coughing had died down Prussia inhale a large amount of air, and decides to give a reply to his brother.

"Eh… Where did you get that name?" ask Prussia in a serious tone.

Germany seem to be taken a back, but answer it otherwise "From Italy and Spain, why?"

"Spain…" growled the Prussian.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…No... uh west…" Prussia pulls his hair back when he talks.

"I think there are some things that are better left to be unknown to some people" not making eye contact with his brother anymore, Prussia stare blankly at anything that is in front of him.

"But-"

"One day, I promise one day I'll tell you both the truth okay?"

'Both?'

"A-Alright then, Gute Nacht Bruder" (Good night Brother) Germany knows that there's no point on forcing things with his brother so he just left the couch and left the room.

"I'm sorry West… 'Cus of this secret that is hidden with only me that knows it…" sipping on his beer Prussia continues "I have hurt both you and Ita-chan…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh… Ouch… that hurts…" a certain figure is holding his head, with a hope that, that it will lessen the pain of the impact.

"Man… Huh? wait… where am I?" looking around the place, The dark blue eyed man started to walk in an unknown derection, hoping that he could meet someone, and to his luck he stumble upon a nurse.

'So this must be a hospital then, well Rome did tell me that he will send me where Italia is near, so I guess he's at the Hospital since it's after the war though the man.

Walking slowly towards the nurse, man made a mental note that he is in the present world now, no need for formality to a complete stranger, but being who he is, it's kinda hard.

"Um… excuse me" tapping the nurse by the shoulder, the nurse look back and blush when she sees him.

"U-um... w-what can I do for you, sir?" ask the nurse looking away, to hide her blush.

"Yes well, I'm looking for a person name Feliciano Vargas, do you know where he is?" ask the ex-nation.

"Ah Yes! R-Right this way sir!" The nurse answers as she quickly starts to walk away.

"Thank you" Smile the taller figure, the nurse seems to blush more, but The Holy Roman doesn't notice it, or he just didn't care.

The walk until they found the room.

"It's this one sir." Said the nurse as she quickly disappears to the hallway.

The Holy Roman sweat –drop again, "Did I do something wrong?" shrugging the man enters the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italy woke by the sound of an open door, and thinking that maybe it's another visit from his friends, he slowly sits up and was about to greet his visitors until he see who the visitor is.

"Sh-Shinsei… R-Roma…?" ask the Italian man, disbelieve covers his voice.

"Ah, it's me… Italia…" smiling warmly, the man walk closer to the bed.

As he walks closer Italy kept a good eye on him, "Ve…This is not a dream right?" ask Italy.

Panting the brunettes head, Holy Roman replies, "No it's not… although it can be when you want It to be one"

Shaking his head eagerly, Italy face the man again, "No! But how did you get here ve?"

"It's a long story, but right now I hope that you don't mind, that I want to spend the next 24 hours by your side…"leaning closer to the Italian, the blond haired man hugs the shorter nation.

"Shinsei Roma!" and that is when Italy started sobbing on the taller man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that it's only for short time that I will be with you, my sweet Italia… oh and that hug is from your Grandfather," said The Holy Roman Empire, hugging the Italian man closer he continues "and this one is from me"

Just as the time passes by, they both talk about things they know and things that each other haven't know, until they heard voices in front of door.

"I'm telling you! If Prussia hugs Ita-chan again, I'm borrowing your mobile camera, because you won't let me bring mine here, got it?"

"Yes, Yes… but I doubt anything like that will ever happen again, since you brought that pan of yours…"

"Of course! I bring my lovable companion everywhere~!"

When the door opens, Austria and Hungary are astonish by what they see, and Hungary drops the fruit basket that she was holding.

Silence.

Feeling rude not to welcome guests, The Holy Roman Stands up and greets them.

"Hello there, It's good to see you again, Austria-san, Hungary-san" Said the man with a polite tone. When the couple looks at Italy, the Italian just answer with a bright smile.

"Who are you?" Hungary ask from out of the blue.

"Oh? Don't tell me you have forgotten about me… well that's just rude of you Hungary-san, but I believe it has been so many years, I guess it's normal… but perhaps Austria knows the answer…" looking at the gapping Austrian, The man sweat-drop.

"Very well the, I think I must re-introduce myself," Bowing to show his formalities the man continue his introduction.

"I am, The Holy Roman Empire, although right now, I don't think I exist anymore…" said the man with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You can't be the Holy Roman" Austria finally speaks up.

"But I'm standing right here aren't I? Doesn't that proof that I'm back from the dead, and is planning a revenge on you, Austria-san?" ask the blond haired man with a dark voice.

"W-Wait d-don't tell me… you're back to have-!" Austria's face shows nothing but fright. But his words is cut off by a giggle, that turns into a laugh.

"Ahahahahahaha~! Oh man! Austria! You should've see the look on your face! It's hilarious!"

Then Austria passed out.

More silence.

"Don't tell me you're gonna pass out too?" The Holy Roman said, looking at Hungary this time.

"Oh no! I'm actually happy that you're back! Because with that," pulling out a pocket camera that she had kept just in case.

"I take a picture of the both of you having ***" the woman said smilling, the other two isn't.

"Hungary-san!" scream a blushing Italian.

"ahahaha~ I'm just kidding honey, but I can still picture you two kissing right?" her eyes if full of hope, when she said that.

"Ummm…. Well…"

The Holy Roman smirk at this, and took the opportunity to catch Italy's chin and lean down.

"Awh~!" Hungary is already taking pictures with glee.

And when both lips is about to make contact the door swing open.

"THE AWESOME ME HAVE ARRIVE!"

Then pair of eyes is glaring at a certain albino man, one Blue and the other one is green.

"Damn you Prussia!" taking out the famous frying pan, Hungary aims it at Prussia's face who duck immediately, resulting the pan to hit whoever is behind him.

Which happens to be Spain, Talking to Romano.

PANG!

And with that another man is unconscious. Romano who was at Spain side the whole time, just looks at his unconscious partner with an emotionless eyes.

"Thanks for shutting up that bastard for me" said Romano to a guilty looking Hungary.

Romano's eyes landed on something black and when he get a clear look of what or Who it is, he screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Get the hell away from my Brother! Potato bastard!"

Romano walks closer to the man (stepping on Spain on the way, but didn't care at all) and when he was close, he realize that, this man isn' the potato bastard.

"Fratello! He's is not Germany! He's Shinsei Roma!" Said Italy quickly, before something went wrong.

"WHAT? This guy is-?"

"Yes I am the Roman Empire, and you must be Italia's Brother, it truly is a pleasant to meet you" smiling kindly at Romano hoping that will lessen his anger and maybe confusion.

"Screw you formality! What the hell are you-?"he was cut off again.

'Why the fuck when every time I want to talk, some assholes have to get in the way of it?' though Romano darkly.

"Ah Italy, sorry I'm late…"

Light sky blue meet dark sea blue.

The room went silent finally the one who just enters the room breaks it.

"Italy, who is this?"

Germany almost shudder when he looks at the man sitting extremely close to Italy, looks like him almost the same replica, except the one in front of him have dark blue eyes and is clad in an old looking black clothing.

"This is Shinsei Roma ve~!" Italy answers happily.

The man knows as The Holy Roman stares back at the man with the light blue eyes with an emotionless look.

"Oh? So this is Germany is it?" said The Holy Roman, Standing up to get a closer observation to the man.

"Hmmm… you look almost like me… oh well~" heading back to the bed where Italy is, The Holy Roman hugs Italy close.

"Italia is still mine though~"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" This time two Germans reply to this. One with a blond hair and the other one with a silver white hair.

While this scene continues to play, Hungary is happily taking pictures of them, and Romano dragging a lifeless body of Spain and brings it to the corner, and throws it beside Austria. How did he get so strong? Nobody knows.

* * *

Done with this one~ and yes I know that some characters are OOC but well no biggie~ for those of you who got confuse by Prussias description, i use the Albino Prussia. =)

Gute Naught Bruder- Good night Brother.

Review pliz~!


End file.
